


Things Said From 3 to 5am

by Weevilo707



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Taakitz Week, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Taako should've really learned by now that no good decisions are ever made after 3am. And yet here he was, continuing to make a fucking disaster of himself.





	Things Said From 3 to 5am

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 Prompts: 
> 
> Free day!

It was late as fuck, but that wasn’t a particularly unusual time for Taako to be awake. His ability to continue to function as a mostly living person was pretty damn incredible, if he did say so himself.

He didn’t even have anything super pressing keeping him awake this time. He wasn’t taking any summer classes, so he had the quarter off. He didn’t have work tomorrow, unless Ren calls in sick, and Ren never calls in sick, so he was good there. It was just some good ol’ fashion insomnia Taako time, brought to you by a 2am can of vanilla coke and critiquing the techniques used by people on youtube making a pizza inside of a burger inside of a pizza and five pound potato skins.

His phone buzzed where it was lying on the bed next to him, and right, okay. Maybe that was a reason why he was still up too.

3:39am Kravkalakin ;)  
I don’t get it, if you hate those videos so much why do you keep watching them?

3:39am Cha’ Boy  
No you’re missing the point my dude  
They’re so bad

3:40am Kravkalakin ;)  
Then stop watching them?

3:40am Cha’ Boy  
No fuck you

3:40am Kravkalakin ;)  
You’re ridiculous.

3:41am Cha’ Boy  
:P

If anyone else was in the room with him, Taako would vehemently deny the stupid smile plastered across his face right now. Or at least he’d blame it on how late and tired he was. Luckily, he was alone so he didn’t have to deal with any of that bullshit.

And like, okay. He and Kravitz had been talking more, yeah. Sure, they hadn’t gotten off to the _best_ start when they met at Lucas’s disastrous Candlenights party. But then he started working with Lup and Barry at their new gig a couple months and they ended up meeting up again.

And so they’d just been, you know, talking. Turned out he was a pretty decent dude.

They weren’t _dating,_ but Taako was starting to think that he wouldn’t be against the idea. Like, Kravitz was hot, that one was obvious to anyone with eyes. And probably people without eyes, like, he was one of those people where you could _sense_ how hot he was.

Also, he was just like, really nice? In a super dumb way where he was all ridiculous and sincere and junk. It was stupid, but Taako could dig it. If Kravitz was even interested, of course, which was still up in the air as far as Taako was concerned. It wasn’t that he was a particularly hard person to read,but Taako couldn’t tell if all the nice shit was because that was how he was or if he was actually interested.

3:44am Cha’ Boy  
Oh yeah, lup and barold said you all have off next weekend for the holiday right

3:45am Kravkalakin ;)  
Yes, and can you tell them to stop looking at my scheudle

3:45am Cha’ Boy  
Wait is it not a company wide thing

3:46am Kravkalakin ;)  
No

3:46am Cha’ Boy  
Pfff  
Yeah okay, I’ll tell em to stop snooping.

3:46am Kravkalakin ;)  
Thank

3:48am Cha’ Boy  
But yeah no if you got off next week mags is throwin some barbecue thing  
You should come

3:49am Kravkalakin ;)  
Is that allowed?

3:49am Cha’ Boy  
Pfff, what?

3:50am Kravkalakin ;)  
Don’t your freinds like  
Hate me?

3:50am Cha’ Boy  
What? Nah dog don’t even stress  
They’ll probably give you some shit but they’re like that with everyone

Sure, Taako hadn’t told Magnus he was planning on inviting Kravitz, or that he’d been talking to the dude a lot more recently, or anything like that. It wasn’t any of their business though. Well, maybe the inviting thing was, but he knew Magnus wouldn’t actually give a shit if one more person showed up.

This wasn’t a big deal in the slightest. He and Kravitz were friends at this point, and so it made sense to invite him to this. All of his friends were gonna be there, so it was a totally appropriate thing to invite Kravitz too.

It wasn’t a date, he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries here.

3:52am Kravkalakin ;)Oh, really?  
SUre then, if you don’t mind.

3:52am Cha’ Boy  
Would’ve have told you about it if I minded my guy

3:53am Kravkalakin ;)  
Fiar  
Fair

Kravitz was normally a pretty big stickler for typing correctly and shit. All proper in a way that was somehow more endearing than it was pretentious or anything like that. Taako knew that he was getting pretty fucking tired if he was starting to typo all over the place. It was funny to watch sometimes though, because Kravitz could get even more ridiculous when he was half asleep than he was already.

3:55am Cha’ Boy  
I’ll send you the shit about it in the morning when I feel like actually doing work

3:56am Kravkalakin ;)  
You wont be up in the morning  
And you never want to do work

3:57am Cha’ Boy  
Excuse you, did I ask you to call me out like this?

3:58am Kravkalakin ;)  
You can rake ir

3:58am Cha’ Boy  
I mean, true  
I think.

Kravitz didn’t answer for a bit, and Taako was pretty sure he must’ve gone and passed the fuck out halfway through a text or something. That was pretty damn like him, it’d happened a few times actually. It was kind of adorable, he’d be all apologetic in the morning like they weren’t talking at 4am and that shit was a reasonable thing to have happen.

Taako was halfway through another frankly horrifying food video when his phone buzzed again, surprising him somewhat.

4:18am Kravkalakin  
I feel sleep  
Fell  
Sorry

4:18am Cha’ Boy  
Pff  
My dude, go the fuck back to sleep then

 4:19am Kravkalakin ;)  
Dont wanna  
Wanna keep talking to you

 4:20am Cha’ Boy  
I know, I’m pretty fucking fantastic. You can talk to me in the morning though.  
Also fuckin 4/20 blaze it!

 4:21am Kravkalakin ;)  
Have you even smoked one weed

 4:21am Cha’ Boy  
I was practically fucking raised by merle, how is that even a question

 4:22am Kravkalakin ;)  
Fair

 4:22am Cha’ Boy  
Anyway, stop fucking deflecting  
Go the fuck to sleep dude

 4:23am Kravkalakin ;)  
Fine  
Spoilsprot

 4:23am Cha’ Boy  
G’night my dude

 4:24am Kravkalakin ;)  
Night  
I love yuo 

Taako almost didn’t register what he’d said there for a moment, giving a little scoffing laugh before putting the phone back down. Then he snatched it back up and reread that last text again because _what???_

4:28am Cha’ Boy  
Pff, funny dude  
Uh  
Hey you still there? 

No answer, he’d probably fallen asleep. He’d said he was going to go to sleep, and he’d already passed out once, so of course he was asleep. And it was, like, it was a slip of the tongue thing. Some people say stuff like that all the time. Magnus did, and so did Angus. It wasn’t like, a big deal. Just an accident.

 4:32am Cha’ Boy  
I mean, it’s not funny that’s weird  
Wait fuck no it’s not weird either you can say whatever.  
Uh, you know so I know I was telling you to go to sleep  
But cha boy would kinda like some sort of answer here

 God, why was he still messaging him? Could he fucking retract some of these messages? They’d look dumb as fuck when Kravitz woke up and saw him blathering on like an idiot because he’d gone and said some dumb shit. 

It wasn’t dumb though, it was just a simple mistake. Or maybe it wasn’t. That wouldn’t be dumb either, Taako wasn’t sure what that would be.

Well, it’d be nothing, because it wasn’t what was going on here. Like, they weren’t even _dating._ He didn’t even know if Kravitz was _interested_ in dating him. Or anyone! Like, it wasn’t really a thing they talked about, so it wasn’t something  he should even be thinking about. 

4:39am Cha’ Boy  
Hey so um just ignore those previous messages  
Like seriously don’t even read them they’re dumb  
Hell don’t even read these they’re also pretty pointless

 Okay, that should be the end of it. Hopefully Kravitz would listen to the last messages and wouldn't look any further up than that. It was unlikely, because Taako sure as fuck wouldn’t just ignore messages like that, his curiosity wouldn’t let him even begin to pretend he could do that. 

Still, Kravitz would probably have the decency not to ever bring them up to him if Taako told him to ignore them though. And pretending they weren’t there was about as close as one could get to a thing just not having happened.

God, it had happened though. It had very much happened and Taako wasn’t freaking out about it. Like, not even close. He was a little surprised, yeah, maybe a little confused, sure, but he wasn’t freaking out.

What if Kravitz _had_ meant it though?

 4:48am Cha’ Boy  
Hey Krav  
Ignore this message if it’s cool for me to drop by your house right now

 5:01am Cha’ Boy  
Okay cool, see you in a minute 

Climbing out of bed, Taako didn’t bother getting properly dressed. It was five in the fucking morning, if someone wanted him to put on real pants they could go fuck themself. Instead, he just threw a hoodie on and slipped on some shoes.

Heading out into the living room, Taako cursed to himself when the car keys weren’t hanging by the door like they were supposed to be, because Barry and Lup were disaster people. Searching around, Taako was moving fast, trying to get this over with before he went and lost his nerve.

 He might’ve been making more noise than he intended to, because after a minute or so of searching he heard one of the doors open. Looking back towards it, he saw a clearly half-asleep Lup blinking at him in annoyance.

 “Why?” she said simply, and Taako huffed.

 “Where are the car keys?” he asked. Without a word she headed back towards her room. Taako waited as he heard some muffled talking and a very confused sounding Barold before Lup came back out into the living room. He was pretty sure the way she tossed the keys over to him was more intentional than just being because she was tired and shit. He nearly wasn’t able to grab them before they smacked him in the side of the head.

 “Again, why?” she pressed, and he guessed it was a fair question but he still didn’t want to go explaining what an idiot he was being right now. That might end up making him think this through and not go along with it.

“Heading over to Kravitz’s,” he said instead. Taako saw her looking him over, taking in the pajamas and hoodie and harried appearance and probably drawing her own conclusions.

“Don’t wake me up next time you got a booty call,” she said, turning back to her and Barry’s room before Taako could tell her this _wasn’t_ a booty call. Which was probably for the best because that would be more talking and more time for him to back out of this.

 Heading out, it didn’t take very long to actually get to Kravitz’s place. Taako had only been there a few times, and he’d never actually been inside. Maybe he wouldn’t even go inside this time, but it was whatever. He was already making a fucking disaster of himself, might as well go all the way here. Go big or go home, Taako rushes in, the fucking works apparently.

 Or at least, he was thinking that right up until he was on the porch. Then he realized just how fucking bad of an idea this was. It was five in the goddamn morning. They weren’t together or anything, Kravitz didn’t mean something he sent when literally falling asleep. It was just a dumb accident. Hell, it could’ve been fucking _autocorrect_ or some shit. He didn’t know. He could wait until morning to ask.

Showing up at Kravitz’s house in the middle of the night to demand to know an explanation about some dumb text was pretty much the worst possible thing he could do right now.

Sighing, Taako slumped against the door frame, rubbing at his temples and trying to pull himself together after this nearly disastrous mistake he’d almost made.

And accidentally pressed against the doorbell.

_Fuck._

Fuck, fuck okay, he needed to, he just needed to leave before Kravitz saw him. He might not even wake up, he had sounded like he’d been dead to the world when they stopped talking. He could make a break for it and Kravitz would think it was just some dumb kids playing a prank on him or some shit if he could _fucking move already._

Taako managed to get up the two braincells it required to move after too long of a wait. He was halfway down the front yard and to his car when he heard a door opening behind him and froze.

 “Taako?” Kravitz asked, sounding extremely confused and tired. Taako slowly spun around and tried to look as innocent as possible.

 “I’m not here. You’re dreaming,” he tried, doubting this would work but it was his best chance of getting out of here without having to face any consequences. Kravitz rubbed a  his eyes, blinking afterwards like he was trying to test if he was awake or not.

 “Taako, it’s uh, I don’t actually know what time it is. Early,” he said, and he didn’t sound annoyed. He really should, Taako knew when he went to sleep and the fact that he’d gone and woke him up was pretty shitty of him. “Did something happen?” he asked, started to sound concerned now. 

“No, no nothing happened my dude. It’s uh, I’m sleepwalking. Or sleptwalked, whatever,” he said, fumbling for some sort of excuse here. He knew it wasn’t believable in the slightest, but Kravitz seemed to have no idea what he was talking about. Which meant he probably hadn’t looked at his phone, so Taako could get out of here without having to face that.

“I- Alright then,” Kravitz said, sounding more amused than anything. “You sleep drove here?” he asked, and yeah he clearly didn’t believe him in the slightest, because he had a fucking brain.

“Sure seems that way,” he said, because damn it he was going down with this ship.

“You should probably be careful not to do that again, sounds dangerous,” Kravitz said, and Taako shrugged.

“Yep, that would probably be a smart thing to avoid,” he said. Fucking hell, he needed to go and hope Kravitz actually would write this off as some weird dumb dream.

“Do you uh,” Kravitz started before Taako could start excusing himself and get the fuck out of there. “I mean, I need to get back to sleep, but um, since you’re here do you want to stay the night? Morning? I just, so you don’t have to drive back and all,” he offered. Taako knew he should turn that down and leave, he’d already made enough dumb decisions.

“Sure, I guess,” he muttered, starting back across the yard. Kravitz kept having to muffle his yawns, he was obviously tired as fuck, but he didn’t complain about Taako waking him up.

“The guest bedroom is pretty messy, I’d apologize but I’m very tired,” Kravitz said as he lead him through the house.

 “Yeah no my dude, don’t even fret, it’s chill.” Taako insisted.

 “Um,” Kravitz said once they got to the guest room, because there was a moment where they were both just sort of standing there. Taako knew he probably wanted to know what the fuck was up with him appearing out of nowhere and not offering any explanations as to why he was here. Like hell was he going to start spilling any of that now though.

 “Well, goodnight,” Kravitz said finally, and Taako nodded.

 “Night dude. Promise not to wake you up again, uh, sorry about that, by the way,” Taako said, not sure if he’d ever actually gotten around to apologizing or not for that.

 “It’s fine,” Kravitz told him, and Taako shrugged. With that Kravitz left the room and Taako went and collapsed on the guest bed. Maybe if he make sure to get up and leave before Kravitz woke up in the morning he could still try and pass this whole thing off as some sort of weird dream. Or maybe he could sneak up to Kravitz’s room, get his phone, and delete those messages off at the very least.

 No, no okay Taako had seen those movies, he knew how that ended and he wasn’t going down that road. He was almost that desperate, but he wasn’t quite that dumb.

 He’d been laying there trying to get to sleep for a couple of minutes when the phone in his hoodie pocket buzzed. Pulling it out, he winced when he saw Kravitz had sent him a message. So much for him not seeing shit.

 5:27am Kravkalakin ;)  
Oh.  
Uh.

 5:27am Cha’ Boy  
Its cool my dude don’t even worry about it  
I was being stupid like seriously just ignore it

 Taako sent back frantically. He should’ve figured that his weird text outbursts would already make shit awkward. Then he had to go make it a million times worse by actually showing up here. He wasn’t sure what the fuck Kravitz was thinking right now but it was probably horrible.

 A few minutes passed without any sort of answer, which either meant Kravitz had hopefully fallen asleep. That or he was thinking about what an absolute disaster of a person Taako was for overreacting over something so stupid and obviously not true.

 5:38am Kravkalakin ;)  
I don’t, by the way.

 Taako tried not to flinch when he read that message. Of course he didn’t love him or anything like that. It was stupid to even think he’d do something like that after this. Maybe Taako had a chance before, but he definitely went and ruined it now.

5:39am Cha’ Boy  
Yeah  
It’s cool.

 5:40am Kravkalakin ;)  
No I mean, that would be weird.  
Being in love with you would be super weird of me

 5:41am Cha’ Boy  
Yeah okay I get it  
Taako can take a hint

 He shouldn’t be an ass about this. Kravitz was being nice and letting him stay in his house after waking him up at an ungodly hour. He was a genuinely cool dude, the fact that he wasn’t interested in Taako was fine. He couldn’t exactly blame him for that.

 5:42am Kravkalakin ;)  
Wait, no this is going bad. Dakn it why couldnt this happen when I actually have a brain to think

 5:42am Cha’ Boy  
I mean we don’t gotta talk about this now  
You can go to sleep  
In fact please go to sleep I don’t want to talk about this anymore

 5:43am Kravkalakin ;)  
No  
Don t wanna

 5:43am Cha’ Boy  
Significantly less cute than it was last night

 5:44am Kravkalakin ;)  
Fair  
Hey is it okay if im dumb right onw

 5:45am Cha’ Boy  
Go for it, I’ve been an idiot all night

 5:47am Kravkalakin ;)  
Wanna date?  
Me specificaly  
Id like to ask in a better wa than that but im too tire

 Taako stared at his phone, not sure what- huh. That wasn’t, that really wasn’t what he’d been expecting to happen here. It was very much exactly what he’d been thinking wouldn’t happen after all of that.

 5:50am Cha’ Boy  
Yeah, fuckin hell yeah

 5:50am Kravkalakin ;)  
Oh good.

 5:50am Cha’ Boy  
Yep

 Taako was just laughing a bit tired and hysterically at that point. God, this whole thing was so stupid. Maybe he was the one dreaming.

 5:51am Cha’ Boy  
This is real dumb my dude

 5:51am Kravkalakin ;)  
Is it

 5:52am Cha’ Boy  
Youre right up stairs we coulda done this in person

 5:53am Kravkalakin ;)  
Would hav to move tor that

 5:54am Cha’ Boy  
Fair enough  
Go to sleep dude  
If you think this whole thing was too shitty you can properly woo me in the monrning

 5:55am Kravkalakin ;)  
Okay  
Will do  
Goodnight taako

 5:55am Cha’ Boy  
Goodnight  
<3

 5:55am Kravkalakin ;)  
Dork  
<3

**Author's Note:**

> this one was really fun to write, i love being able to do fics that are mostly dialogue ~~and i only barely managed to keep myself from fully putting it into a pesterlogue format~~
> 
> just one more day of taakitz week now! i've been having a lot of fun with these prompts 
> 
> as always i hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading


End file.
